Fishing Trip
by tatyasdias
Summary: Danny decided to give another chance to Steve and go to another fishing trip.Will he regret it? I don't own any character except in my dreams ;) please r
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

Danny and Steve were on a fishing trip. Even though Danny swore he would never go with Steve again, he decided he should give him another chance and had a bad feeling he would regret it.

After a few hours under the sun without catching anything but a sunburn, Steve saw something.

-Hey, isn't that a boat?

-Oh no, we're not going to do that again! - said Danny, with his hands up.

-Do what?

-Oh, I don't know, getting boat jacked by a guy and being strained on the sea.

-Oh, c'mon, you can't be serious!

While they were arguing, the other boat was coming near them and they could hear a fight between a couple.

-Jump!

-Please!

-If you don't jump, I'll make you jump!

Steve and Danny were looking at the boat and Steve was already getting ready to jump when the man pushed her and drove off, leaving Danny trying to find something to catch him later.

Steve dived, opening his eyes underwater and trying to find the young woman. He saw her sinking and followed her, bringing her back to the surface.

-Danno, she's not breathing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Danno, she's not breathing! - Steve yelled, while making mouth-to-mouth respiration. Danny jumped into the water to meet him.

Steve managed to wake her up and was trying his best to calm her down because if she was stressed out it would be worse to keep her head out of the water.

-Relax, it's ok, we're the police, we are not going to hurt you.

She was crying hard, completely terrified.

-Let's get her out of the water - Danny said, reaching for the boat and getting in, turning around in order to help Steve bring her aboard.

Even though Steve was used to swimming, being an Navy Seal, he could swear that it seemed to last forever those five minutes due to the effort of reassuring her that she was safe now.

She was still crying but she wasn't fighting him anymore, she was holding him like she was holding her life.

When they reached the boat, Steve got her out of the water and Danny grabbed her but she didn't want to let go Steve's arm.

-It's okay, we just need to get you in our boat, nothing's gonna happen to you. - Steve said to her.

After a while, Danny was able to bring her in and as soon as she touched the floor, she crawled to one of the corners and stayed in the fetal position.

Steve entered the boat and approached her, which made her runaway from him and his partner. He didn't know what to do and it ended up being Danny who realized why she was reacting that way.

-You're afraid of the water and you're afraid that we throw you off the boat. - Danny said, sitting next to her and not waiting for a reply - I don't like it either.

What Danny said made her nod her head a little, just enough to make them see it. Nothing that they would ask her, her name, where she was from, made another reaction. She could speak but she wouldn't speak with them. Steve decided to turn the boat around and return home but before that he took a blanket from the emergency kit, while Danny was with her, trying to make her react. Danny reached for the blanket and covered her trembling body.

-I know that you shouldn't speak with strangers but we are cops, it's okay if you speak with us.

He tried to make a joke but that only made her cry harder and left Danny without knowing what to do or say next.

-Steve, I'm going to call Kono and Chin.

Steve nodded and set the boat on the automatic pilot mode so they could change places. Since he had much more contact with her than Danny, he was hoping that what they've been through would help.

-Can't you just tell me your first name? - he begged her.

-Amy. - she answered in a low voice.

Now that they knew her name he wanted to ask her a few questions but he didn't wanna to get her more stressed out than she already was.

-Ok, Amy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Steve and he's Danny. You're going to stay with us until we know what happened to you.

-No! I can't, please, I can't! - she screamed, terrified, collapsing onto her knees and hands, on an attempt to get up but without strength to do it.

Steve reached her and she tried to fight him off but after a while she gave up, holding his arms.

Danny was looking at them, not knowing what to do. After a while, she stopped crying but remained in the same position, shaking. Steve was silent, afraid of using any word since her reactions to what he said earlier.

When they arrived to the harbor, Chin and Kono were already there, along with an ambulance. Steve told her that he was going to carry her and, without waiting for an answer, got up with her in his arms. She grabbed the collarbone of his shirt and hided her head on his shoulders.

After they got out of the boat she heard the EMT's and tried to escape but that just made him grab her harder, trying to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her.

-I don't wanna go, please, I don't wanna go! I'll be good, I promise, don't make me go.

Steve walked to the end of the pier, trying to calm her down but she was so scared that she wasn't listening him. He sat her on a small wall and grabbed her face with both hands so she would have to look at him and only him.

-Listen to me. - he said, with a firm tone while she was trying to fight him off. - Amy, listen to me. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I will personally make sure that that doesn't happen. But you have to trust me and my team. We are going to get back and you will let the EMT's check you out. If you need to go to the hospital I will go with you. I won't leave you alone, I promise.


End file.
